


Alpas

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Multi, i felt terrible that one of the OCs died horribly in my dream so I wanna make it up to him, it'll be explained later, oh and the Hive is not a Hive here, or killed, post-apotheosis fic, the Infected can be cured, this literally came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: Alpas: [Filipino] v. "to become free"It's been a few years since the Infection broke out from the meteor crash in Hatchetfield, but the remaining humans are determined to take their world back. With the advent of a possible cure for the Infection, the tables are about to turn on the Hive.This is actually gonna be a "choose the characters' destiny" kind of fic. You will be given choices at the end of the chapter and you can go to the corresponding chapter of your choice.





	Alpas

The snow fell harshly outside the tinted bullet-proof windows. Sarah could feel herself jostled in between some heavily-armed, black-clad, PEIP soldiers as the ATV drove up the winding mountain path. She clutched the bag closer to her. It wasn’t as if it contained anything comforting to her, but it held the potential cure for the Infection. The action didn’t do much to comfort her. There was nothing comforting about the situation really, the world’s been overrun by musical alien zombies. She had no idea where her family or friends were and if they were even still human. It sucks to think that the highest standard of safety nowadays is to find out the person in the vicinity is human. Sure, she was grateful the military found her and saved her, but she was kept under strict surveillance and close supervision. It wasn’t as if she didn’t understand that circumstances call for it. She just wished none of this apotheosis-shit ever happened. So she holds onto the bag and watches the harsh snow outside the windows. At this point, she hasn’t dared to talk to any of the soldiers in the vehicle. They were too serious and stoic.

The vehicle finally jolted to a stop. The doors were slammed open loudly as a few of the soldiers stepped out, immediately raising their firearms should there be any potential threats. The rest who were still in the vehicle allowed Sarah to step out first with the bag, they stayed so they could also pull her back in if there was trouble outside. Thankfully, there were no aliens, and if Sarah were to be honest, it seemed unlikely for any of those aliens to follow them all the way up a snowy mountain fortress that was heavily guarded. After all, they did get off the ATV once they were already behind the massive, sturdy walls that surrounded the entire compound.

Sarah and the PEIP officers are ushered inside the facility. She went through the sanitization protocol imposed on everyone like the usual routine. The isopropyl alcohol scent lingered in the air briefly. The soldiers do the same. Once they’ve all finished, one of the laboratory assistants came to fetch the teenager. It was a tall brunette man who looked to be in his late twenties this time, unlike the previous redheaded woman. Kendall didn’t bother with their names anymore, the facility runs like a well-oiled machine, everything moves like clockwork. No time for socializing or dawdling about. She got used to it. At this point, she had already memorized the pristine hallways, the rooms lining them, and which turns to take, but they always still insisted that someone escort her.

Room 513. The usual. The lab assistant opened the door first and held it open for her to walk through. She was greeted by a man with long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, glasses, and an immaculately white labcoat seated behind a desk with neat piles of paper. “Hey, doc.” Sarah spoke softly. The room was quiet anyway so she didn’t need to speak up. The lab assistant took this as his cue to leave. After the door closed with a soft click, the doctor leaned forward onto the table, “So you got them?”

“Right here.” Sarah shrugged off the bag she’d been carrying throughout the entire trip and sets it down on one of the chairs in front of her.  
“Good,” the doctor smiled. “Hopefully, these will finally put a stop to that godforsaken apotheosis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a bit more context:  
\- in my dream Sarah is portrayed by Kendall Nicole Yakshe  
\- in this au, PEIP is supported by the world governments to keep its survivors safe from the apotheosis, thus the state-of-the-art facilities, additional heavy weaponry, and an efficient functioning research team  
\- the doctor's identity will be revealed throughout the story
> 
> Now for your choices,  
*I'm actually working on these chapters already as we speak  
One of the main characters from tgwdlm will be cured in the next chapter. Don't worry, the rest will follow. Each chapter will be different so please choose wisely.  
a. to cure Paul, please proceed to Chapter 1  
b. to cure Emma, please proceed to Chapter 2  
c. to cure Ted, please proceed to Chapter 3


End file.
